Conventionally, an imaging system having a configuration in which an imaging device and a sever device are connected to each other via a communication network is used. The imaging device is a device that performs processing such as photographing an image (a video or a still image), and the server device is a device that performs processing such as storing an image photographed by the imaging device. In the imaging system above, various types of data are transferred between the imaging device and the server device.
As an example of the imaging system including the imaging device and the server device, a system that includes an endoscope system including an endoscope and an endoscopic image recording device and a storing server, and the like are known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-34907).